


Escort

by gongjins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongjins/pseuds/gongjins
Summary: Angela needs an escort to a simple lecture, and Fareeha helps in whatever way she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super late, super short V-day exchange fic for Vee. Sorry for taking such a very long time with this! Thank you for your patience and I hope you like it. (what's a title anyway?)

Angela approached Fareeha while she was having a late dinner at the empty island of the kitchen. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she had bags under her eyes, and her wardrobe had the sort of wrinkles that spelled out ‘I’m overworked and stressed to the max.’ It was not the way one normally saw Dr. Ziegler. Fareeha had grown up with the image of the doctor being the definition of all things perfect. So if she gazed a bit too long, eyes too wide, mouth (thankfully) closed, who could possibly call her on it? 

“I need a favor, if you’d be so kind.” The doctor raised her chin, looked her right in the eye with blue eyes that seemed to flicker. “I have a conference -- planned for half a year, mind -- that I need to go to. But with the recall and the--” she gestured wildly in the air-- “Talon activity, it’s deemed unwise for me to go alone.” 

“Of course I can escort you,” Fareeha said a beat too fast. Angela stared, and Fareeha realized she hadn’t even finished asking. She clamped her jaw closed, eyes wide and heart a rapid beat in her chest. Her cheeks flushed.

Angela cleared her throat, wiped imaginary crumbs from the countertop, and offered a hesitant smile. “Ah, good. We leave tomorrow morning at 0500. I hope that’s not too inconvenient.” Fareeha’s eyes were still wide as a deer caught in the headlights as she watched her leave, not blinking, frozen in place with her spoon still poised halfway to her mouth. 

It was only when hot broth scalded her thigh that she blinked, cursed, and shook herself for being silly and ridiculous in every possible way. She cleared up dinner to shuffle her schedule for the next day and prepare system checks for the smaller aircraft in the hangar. 

\--

Although it was a conference, Angela assured Fareeha when they met at five in the morning in the dimly lit and dusty Gibraltar hanger, that they would only stay that day. It was not, apparently, because Winston would only absolutely clear them for the day, or that they weren’t sure there were other security risks to her staying for the entire conference, but it was quite clear that Dr. Ziegler would only be doing one three hour lecture in a hall of five hundred, and that was all. 

“Normally, there’d be at least four lectures, a Q&A session, and parties I'd have to attend every night!” Angela clarified as she strapped herself into one of the wall seats to prepare for lift off. Each movement was so deliberately slow and careful but even then, Fareeha could tell her hands were shaking. “With the recall however, things change I suppose.”

Fareeha busied herself with her secondary checks before takeoff. But she was thinking of how they’d both brought their suits for battle. Angela, with her Valkyrie unit and Caduceus staff tucked into a bag in the corner, Fareeha with Raptora Mark VI in it’s specialized case, ready to pull itself around her the moment she signaled for it. One couldn’t be too careful, in any case. 

Take off was smooth as silk, and when the small aircraft reached altitude and the autopilot had the route to Vienna set, she spun around in her captain’s chair and dropped the few short steps to join Angela in the hull. 

She settled, for a moment, with one hand braced on the upper bar and one hand on the side, and gave herself a moment to fully appreciate the doctor. Although they were only five years apart, Fareeha had always looked up to the young genius doctor who, while busy, was always kind. She’d had a bright smile, pretty eyes, and smelled nice. Whereas Jesse had always smelled like a chimney (or, after one terrible incident, a sewer), Angela could walk through a warzone and come out the other side as crisp as spring air on an apple farm. 

Somehow, Angela had become, in Fareeha’s mind, an actual angel. The hero worship had faded with time but the feelings -- those had stayed with her through the years. Even blighted by work and over exhaustion, Angela was still perfect. She looked younger than Fareeha despite the difference in age. After take off she’d moved to the small table in the corner of the airship and had pulled out a few documents and her datapad. She was hunched over it the same way she always chided people not to, and after a moment of watching her nervously shuffle her documents, Fareeha just had to chuckle.

“I may not know much about your work, Dr. Ziegler, but I’m pretty sure you could talk about it blindfolded, upside down, and under great duress, without the need for any notes.”

“Oh!” Angela started, blinking up at Fareeha like she’d forgotten there was someone else with her. After a moment she straightened and folded her arms on the table in front of her, crinkling a couple of notes. She smoothed them out with a grimace and sighed. “Well, perhaps. It’s only. I had to condense all my lectures down to one, you know. I’m not entirely sure it’s coherent.”

Fareeha sat down across from her and glanced curiously down at the paperwork. Graphs and notes scribbled in Swiss looked back up at her and she wrinkled her nose. Still, she persevered and glanced up at Angela through her bangs. “I’m quite sure that you’re just nervous, Doctor.”

“You don’t need to call me that,” Angela sighed, shuffling her notes nervously back into a pile and putting that pile into an already heaping folder. “And of course I’m nervous, some of the leading scientists will be there! Up to and including an eleven-year-old child genius that I don’t want to disappoint! She’s a brilliant young mind and I--” Angela gestured helplessly. 

“You don’t want to let her down,” Fareeha concluded after a moment. 

Angela groaned, putting her head in her hands. “I’m so easy to read!” 

Fareeha struggled with herself for a moment, and then gently reached over to place a hand on Angela’s. It was cold. By comparison, her own were absolutely a sweaty mess. “It’ll be fine, Doctor.”

“Please, Fareeha. Call me Angela.”

Her eyes were blue as the sea, like the sky on a clear day, and Fareeha made a strangled noise. She was perfect, but she also had bags under her eyes, her nails were clipped short to keep herself from biting them, her lips were slightly chapped, and her hair was out of place from when she’d run her fingers through it from stress.

She looked so utterly forlorn, so completely helpless. Fareeha knew she had to do something, anything to distract her from herself. She’d watched her drive herself crazy with stress all for this one lecture. Angela was going to fret herself to death. All she could think to do was lunge across the table and kiss her, messily, on the lips.

Her mouth was warm, her lips were soft, and Angela made a strangled noise. She gasped into her mouth, jerked her head back. Fareeha did too, just slightly, and stared wide-eyed at Angela for a moment. Then, to her delight and shock, Angela wrapped a hand back around the base of her neck, touched her chin with the other, and reeled her back in for another kiss. 

Fareeha’s heart soared, heart rate escalating. She felt like she were flying for the first time in Raptora Mark VI, high above the clouds of the Anubis temples, gazing for leagues down at the Egyptian desert, at the river Nile in the distance, at the sun beating down on her. She reached hungrily across the table, crushing Angela’s notes, and cupped her head in her hands. 

They broke apart, and Angela rested her forehead against hers, eyes closed and breathing slowly. Fareeha stared at the way her lipstick smeared slightly, at the slight crease in her brow. She was afraid, quite rapidly, that Angela would push her away and they’d go back to awkward silence. She wanted, more than anything, to never let go. To fly above the clouds with her forever, and share sunset and sunrise and all the shaded twilight hours. 

“--I--” She opened her mouth to say, and Angela jerked her eyes open.

“Oh, hush,” she said, standing up. Fareeha thought she would let go. She didn’t think Angela would drag her across the table. She didn’t think she’d reel her around, crush their hips together. She didn’t think Angela would press against her, soft and sturdy, and push her onto her back on the aircraft couch. 

Beneath her hips she could feel the steady throb of the aircraft engines, vibrating up through her back. Angela straddled her hips and she could only feel warm. Her hands automatically went to Angela’s sides, thumbs slipping under the blouse to press into the soft skin there. Blonde hair fell over Angela’s face as she leaned over and kissed Fareeha long and slow. 

When they broke apart, Fareeha moaned, arched her hips to press against Angela’s, and looked balefully up at the angel on top of her. “You could go over your lecture if you want.” 

“Fareeha?” Angela asked, sitting back.

Fareeha felt a thrill run down her spine and she bit her lip. Here was Angela, genius, doctor, angel -- everything Fareeha had ever dreamed of. She was hers to protect in this moment, in this mission, and she was straddling her hips on an aircraft. She thought, hysterically, of being a child. Being hoisted around Overwatch by her mother and her mother's friends, getting to know Jesse, getting to know Angela. Of being thirteen and asking Angela what it was like to fly. “Teach me?” 

Angela’s breath hitched. Her legs tightened around Fareeha’s waist. She leaned over to whisper in Fareeha’s ear, and one hand slid to the button of her cargo pants. Searching fingers were soft and cold as they slipped between her legs and her underwear and up against her clit, pressing inside of her with a gentle tenderness. Her mind whited out. Words were just nonsense. All she felt was the tickle against her ear, all she heard was the low voice, forming syllables that formed sentences that were all incomprehensible to the feelings of her own concussive blast going off in her chest. Her hips rose into the sensation. She tipped her head to the side and back into a frog pillow Lucio must have left on the ship, swallowing hard. Angela kissed the underside of her jaw when she did, making it even harder to breathe. 

She knew this wasn’t her duty. She was here to protect, to serve. It wasn’t professional of her to do this. But then -- Overwatch wasn’t official. There was, technically, no funding. No Government. There were only a handful of well-meaning people who wanted to save the world, led by a Gorilla with a higher IQ than anyone in the world. There was only an airship, only them, in this place, high in the sky with the dawn streaming in through the glass windows of the pilot’s seat. 

Angela’s wandering fingers twisted inside of her and Fareeha gasped. Her fingers dug into soft skin, and Angela’s hips surged forward. She kissed her on the side of the mouth, she whispered -- not of a lecture -- she was whispering in Swiss. Fareeha’s brain stopped functioning, seeing white, seeing clouds, seeing light touch strands of Angela’s hair and make her glow.

When she came, it was with a hitched gasp and a shudder. Angela kissed behind her ear, she kissed her nose, she called her dear. Fareeha wrapped fingers in her hair and pulled her down. She pressed a bruising kiss to the side of her neck. Fareeha still felt Angela’s cold fingers inside of her long after they’ve pulled away. 

Athena’s voice, calm and collected, informed them they would arrive at their destination in thirty minutes.

Fareeha helped Angela into her business suit. She brushed her hair, she tied her red tie for her. She offered a tentative kiss as she smoothed down her lapels for her.

When she watched the lecture, she did so behind the scenes, her hands clasped behind her back, one finger poised over the call button for her suit. She was vigilant in studying the crowds and keeping lecture security in check. The little girl’s name was Efi, and she was from Numbani. A staffer said she was the most brilliant mind in the world. Fareeha could only shake her head. For her, the most brilliant would always be the woman behind the podium, giving a lecture on how to save lives and new and upcoming studies on a cleansing beam for ailments. At one point, Angela raised a hand to her neck and pressed her thumb against the red skin there, and Fareeha’s heart twisted. 

The way back, Fareeha sat in the Captain’s seat and let herself be calmed by the sun streaming through the clouds. The little aircraft bumped with turbulence as they passed over the Mediterranean, but Fareeha smiled down at the sea and the edge of the coastline. It wouldn’t be long until the straights of Gibraltar and their temporary home.

She smelled Angela’s perfume before she heard her, stepping up behind her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rested her chin on top of her head. “Thank you for this morning, Fareeha,” she murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her temple. 

Fareeha glanced up, catching those blue eyes. The sun reflected in them so brightly they almost shone. Fareeha smiled up at her, a surge of affection catching her breath in her throat. 

“Anytime, Angela.” She took her hand and pressed a kiss her knuckles just to see her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in such a long time, goodness.


End file.
